The present invention is directed to a light system for home or business. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a decorative light system that provides indirect lighting.
Light fixtures and, more particularly, light fixtures providing either direct lighting or indirect lighting where light is directed towards a ceiling or wall such that the light reflected off the ceiling or wall provides light to the room) are well known.
For purposes of the present invention, the term “wall” is considered to encompass walls ceilings, beams and/or other planar surfaces of houses, buildings or similar structures.
It is highly beneficial for lighting fixtures for use in homes and businesses to have an aesthetically pleasing ornamental design. Therefore, designs that provide for an unlimited number of different overall shapes would be of great desirability.
Numerous light fixtures are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,833 (Franck et al.) is directed to a ceiling mounted light refractor. This invention is directed to a rectangular system for fluorescent bulbs that directs light from the bulbs in a specified manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,681 (Sieczkowski) is directed to a surface mounted ceiling lighting fixture capable of supporting decorative trim of different shapes and sizes which is capable of surface mounting to a ceiling. The fixture housing has a central aperture mounted by conventional fasteners over a junction box. Hanger bars mounted to the fixture housing receive hook-like mounting brackets which have been mounted to frame portions of decorative trim and locations which permit easy engagement of the mounting brackets with the hanger bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,664 (Bucher et al.) is directed to a quick-install, flush mount bracket for light and other fixtures which includes a bracket assembly for connecting a fixture to a support, the bracket assembly comprising a male sub-bracket for connection to one of the fixture or support, a female sub-bracket for connection to the other one of the fixture or support, the sub-brackets being complimentarily configured for coupling to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,467 (Gulbrandsen et al.) is directed to a free form ceiling panel for suspending ceiling systems. The free form ceiling system is a grid system made up of curving members and panels.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0274522 (Williams et al.) is directed to a light fixture mounting bracket for mounting a light fixture which includes a first bracket with a first stem and a first longitudinal section which extends approximately orthogonally from the first stem, and a second bracket connected to the first bracket and with a second stem and a second longitudinal section which extends approximately orthogonally from the second stem.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.